ben10fanfictionsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Bad to Worse
Scene: Dr. Animo's hideout in the Null Void. (The same day as Hunted) Dr. Animo: It is complete! I thought it would take longer but I was wrong! Yes! Albedo: Its about time! Dr. Animo: The serum was hard to develop only because I am not used to creatures not of Earth. Albedo: I realize that. I am sorry for being impatient. Dr. Animo: Shall we prepare to depart to Ledgerdomain? Albedo: Yes. We will first kidnap that stupid son of the King and Queen of Ledgerdomain! Lets go! Yahwahtacsip! (Albedo uses a spell to send himself and Dr. Animo to Ledgerdomain. Meanwhile Scene: Ben's Home in Bellwood Gwen: Kevin, I'm worried about her. Kevin: She will be fine. Gwen: I don't like that we tricked her. Kevin: She tricked us first. We just got her back. I knew she was not going to the mall. Gwen: It does not seem right. What if something happens to her. Kevin: Ben will be here soon. Ben: I'm back. Kevin: Speak of the Devil. Ben: Ha Ha. Very funny. Rook: That was funny? Ben: Rook, I'll explain it later. We have to go get this Omnitrix from that evil child. Rook: I agree. Kevin: If he even touched my daughter, I'm gonna kill him. Gwen: Boys. Can we go now? Ben: Sure. Gwen: Yahwahtacsip! (Gwen uses a spell to transport herself , Kevin, Rook, and Ben to Ledgerdomain.) Meanwhile Scene: Darkstar and Charmcasters castle in Ledgerdomain. Darkstar: Where is Stryker?! Charmcaster: I don't know! Darkstar: He is probably up to trouble. Charmcaster: Your right he has been gone for three hours! Darkstar: Lets go find him. Charmcaster: Agreed. Meanwhile Scene: Khyber's ship in Ledgerdomain Khyber: I will aproach this new user of an Omnitrix. The boy and his Osmosian Anodite Hybrid lover will be stuffed and mounted in my trophy room! Come my pet! At least after the masters plan is complete. Khyber's Pet: ROAR!!!!!!! Meanwhile Scene: Forest in Ledgerdomain. Miracle: We have too many problems. Hopefully the rest of the day will be better. Stryker: Agreed. Miracle: I don't care what our parents think. I love you. Stryker: I love you too. My angel. (BOOM!!!!!!!) Miracle: Did you hear that? Stryker: Yeah. It was probably a rock falling or something. (Suddenly Albedo and Dr. Animo appear, Then Gwen, Kevin, Ben, and Rook. Darkstar and Charmcaster then arrive. Khyber and his pet come down from the ship) Stryker and Miracle: Crud. Everyone: What?! Khyber: Tennyson! Ben: Darkstar! Darkstar: Albedo Kevin: Kevin Ethan Levin Gwen: Kevin your embarrassing me! Charmcaster: What are you all doing in our kingdom! Albedo: It will soon be my Kingdom! Dr. Animo: Don't you mean our kingdom? Darkstar: You dare threaten me! Khyber: Silence fools! Rook: You are the fool! Khyber: I will slice your head off! Kevin: How about you slice yo mommas head off! Gwen: Kevin stop making jokes! Khyber: I am tired of this! Attack my pet! (He orders his pet to attack and then takes out a large blade) Ben: (Slams the Omnitrix) Swampfire: Swampfire! Albedo: (Transforms) Big Chill: It is my kingdom now! Charmcaster: (Summons Rock Monsters) Darkstar: (Puts on his helmet) Dr. Animo: (Bangs his chest and roars) Kevin: (Absorbs wood from a tree) Rook: (Takes out Proto-Tool) Gwen: Its about to go down! Stryker: (Whispers) Hey! Lets leave while they all kill each other! Miracle: Come on! Stryker: (Runs off with Miracle to his ship.) Miracle: Yaawatazip! Stryker: The spell is Yahwahtacip. I will help you with your magic abilities later. (The two escape Ledgerdomain) (Later the fighting ends. Khyber and his Pet leave Ledgerdomain tracking Stryker and Miracle while Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook do the same. Albedo and Dr. Animo flee into the forest to Albedo's secret base.) Scene: Darkstar and Charmcasters castle. Darkstar: We can't leave and track him. Charmcaster: I know. We have to stop Animo and Albedo first. Darkstar: It is a hard decision but he made his choice. He wants to be with her. Charmcaster: If he really loves her then we should not stop him, no matter who she is. Darkstar: I hope you are right. To be continued.............. Characters *Stryker Morningstar *Miracle Levin *Michael Morningstar a.k.a. Darkstar *Hope Morningstar a.k.a. Charmcaster *Albedo *Dr. Aloysius James Animo *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson Levin *Kevin Ethan Levin *Rook *Khyber *Khyber's Pet *Rock Monsters Aliens Used By Ben: *Swampfire By Albedo: *Big Chill Category:Episode Category:Episodes in Stryker 10